Tuesday
by AlptraumKnight
Summary: Well..this is a fanfic of a Wilde Home for Wayward Catgirls (yes, it exists) catgirl. Copyright to all whom i took ideas from, please don't sue me. :D thats about it. ^^
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: Invasion  
  
Valpranna Forest  
  
20 kilometres Southeast of Unity Palace  
  
Capital World Luthirovka  
  
Golden Age 259, Day 69  
  
The forest was full of life. Animals moved around it peacefully, going about their normal lifes. A small group of six Tapriboar (similar to the wild boar) had their heads bent down, happily sipping water from a nearby stream.   
  
Birds flew from tree to tree...constantly making a racket of noise. The other animals joined in, and one could hear a multitude of howls, purrs, growls, chirps and so on.  
  
Then everything fell silent. A faint humming sound is heard, growing louder and louder each minute...the animals all scattered as the vibration of the forest floor became more and more intense...and among the trees, appeared several Nzaathar-Class Hovercrafts. These agile hovercrafts weaved in between the trees...heading towards their final objective: the Unity Palace...  
  
Unity Palace  
  
Luthirovka  
  
GA 259, Day 69  
  
The Unity Palace was a exquitsite building. It was the only building of its kind, completed early into the years of the Unification War. Miraculously, it survived the War and in fact, had not been used after the War had ended and the Golden Age began.  
  
The palatial buildings or the palace were arranged, if one viewd it from above, in a circular shape. One would think that they looked just like two olive branches, There was a statue of a dove right in the middle, and flocks of doves flew around the compound...and it seem to glow with a calm, peaceful aura.  
  
That was true, the Felidians were indeed a peace-loving people. They were well-known throughout the galaxy for being excellent meditators in any conflict. But...recent developments have driven a rift between the Felidians. In GA 220, Karlus Marxus (:P) and his Felidia Liberation Army rose up against the current government, led by the Chancellor who was only known as Castor to his people. The main gripe of the FLA was the the Felidians were TOO peace loving. The militaristic FLA wanted more weapons, and more power, for the Felidians. Propaganda spread about by the FLA had brought more and more of the Felidians to their cause.   
  
In GA 240, uprisings began in all parts of the Felidia galaxy. Government forces, which were only token troops for the defence of each planet, were quickly overrun by the FLA troops which had numerical superiority and weapons smuggled in from other races eager to see the Felidians fall. Rumour has it that the Kreloss mercenaries were operating within FLA forces...  
  
And today, this particular day, the FLA thrust had finally reached the heart of Felidia: Luthirovka.  
  
Unity Palace Command Center  
  
Luthirovka  
  
GA 259, Day 69  
  
"Sir, we have lost contact with Orbital Outpost Nadir a few hours ago. We now have multiple contacts detected on our sensors, all headed this way."  
  
Tai-shu Jenrya Matsuda looked at the holoprojector, currently showing an overhead image of the palace. Yellow dots were converging on it from all sides. A tear formed in his eye...his ears twitched a little and with a snarl, he ordered: "Chu-i, evacuate the royal family. Sound a full alert, we will fight to the end."  
  
*********************************************  
  
In Hangar I-9...  
  
Military personnel scrambled all over the area. Chu-sa Keith Rogers tightly grasped his sensor-helmet in his paw as he rushed quickly to his hovertank. As he reached it, the technician working on it gave him a paws-up. With a hiss, the hatch of his hovertank opened and he quickly slid into his seat, buckled up, and powered up his tank. The tech detached the wires holding his tank still, and with a slight hum, the tank hovered out of the hangar on a cushion of ion particles, with several assorted units following.  
  
"Hey Keith, any idea what we're up against?" Kari, a member of his company asked over the command channel. Normally, Keith would have given any person who talked to him like that on a COMMAND CHANNEL a serious admonition...but Kari was an exception.   
  
"Most probably FLA and their mercs, from what we see. We are gonna have FUN."  
  
"Tanma Company, report by the numbers." Keith ordered, then said "One" into the microspeaker mounted on his sensor-helmet.  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three."  
  
"Fou..oh my god...INCOMING!!!!!!"  
  
"Tanma Company, get out of the hangar!!!"  
  
It was too late. The flight of missiles streaked past Keith's and Kari's hovertanks, barely missing them, smashing into the hangar. Both their tanks shuddered with the force of the impact, then fires blossomed all about in the hangar, a huge, mushroom shaped cloud forming as everything in the hangar exploded simultaneously. Keith and Kari's tanks were   
  
thrown forward by this huge, powerful force...but somehow they still landed right side up.  
  
"Get a track on those d***ed launchers!!!" Keith shouted, the adrenalin of combat flowing through his veins...  
  
"I've got track..."  
  
"Take'em out!"  
  
Keith felt his tank jolt a little as the missile racks were unstowed...and rockets streaked out from their canisters, heading towards their targets...  
  
"Oh no...in..comingg..."  
  
"Kari! Activate countermeasures!! Do it!!"  
  
Somehow, the small, chemical laser on board her tank failed to power up. The rockets flew above her tank...but then dove down..and exploded at the most vulnerable part of the hovertank...the fusion generator. Kari's tank was instantly ripped apart in a blossom of fusion fire, and her body was immediately vaporised..  
  
"Kari? Are u there? Kari? Respond!" Keith cried with concern...but no reply came. Keith then tried contacting higher command...  
  
"Control, this is Tanma Company Leader. Tanma is lost...I repeat, Tanma IS down...awaiting further orders."  
  
No response.  
  
"Control, Tanma Company Lead. What's your status? I am proceeding to central courtyard."  
  
No response still.  
  
Keith drove on...and he felt nothing but anger. He spied the charred hull of an FLA transport...and he proceeded to ram it...  
  
"ARRRRRGHH!!! You b****ards!! Why? WHy!"  
  
The shriek of metal on metal was heard...and he promptly crashed through the wall...into the Central Courtyard.  
  
What he saw shocked him. The Dove was lying in ruins...and he could see the royal transports being hit by weapon fire...and some FLA Catborgs jumping onto some transports and ripping them apart with their superior strength. Destruction. More destruction.  
  
Keith knew it was his last time...and he flicked open the panel on his joystick, instantly activating all weapons.  
  
"Control, this is Tanma Company Leader. Enemy spotted at Central Courtyard. I'm going to hold them for as long as I can..." he growled in a low voice, before letting off an animalistic snarl and squeezing the fire button on his joystick. His tank leapt into action, rockets streaming from the launchers, htting the Catborgs and FLA vehicles. Scarlet beams from his lasers nicked off armor from some hovercraft...and gatling cannon fire smashed through the ferasteel plating of a command cab.  
  
This alerted the FLA units. They all turned towards him...and unleashed the full extent of their weaponry. Electrical discharge could be heard as particle beams slammed into his tank. Emerald beams from the FLA pulse lasers stabbed hard at the skirt of his tank. As if by miracle...Keith's tank didn't stop firing...until a few Catborgs bounded up to it, ripped apart the turret...then everything turned black... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Escape  
  
Hover Transport Callsign Prion One  
  
En-Route to Unity Palace Courtyard  
  
Luthirovka  
  
GA 259, Day 69  
  
Castor strained against his ferroplas handcuffs. It was of no use and it only elicited a raised eyebrow from the FLA guards seated in the back of the transport with him. He stole a glance at his own daughter, Tuesday. Her nose was reddish, probabky from crying but no tears ever rolled form her eyes. Tuesday caught his sidelong glance and looked back.   
  
KNS Xavathii K'rak  
  
High orbit over Luthirovka  
  
GA 259, Day 69.5  
  
"My liege, the invasion froces has performed much better than expected. We sustained minimal losses and the whole palace is in our hands. 95% of the population has been subverted, and it will only be a matter of time before the rest comply. As we speak, m'lord, a hover-transport carrying the royal family is being escorted to the palace."  
  
"The royal family, you say?"  
  
"Aff. The royal family it is."  
  
"Very well. Deploy the Diowreen Tsamma Cluster to blockade this planet, and prepare my personal shuttle for departure immediately."  
  
"At once, my liege!"  
  
**********************************************  
  
Tuesday cringed as she was shoved violently into a prison cell. The door was snapped shut, and the familiar hum of a force field generator somewhere nearby floated to her ear. She lay back on the ionocrete floor and looked around. Four walls, a floor and a ceiling. No windows at all. She rolled about, trying to feel for anything that could allow her to escape, but to no avail. She had no choice, but to sit in a dark corner of her cell, her hands still manacled behind her. fatigue soon took over, and she nodded off to sleep.  
  
There she was, sitting at the back of a transport. she hugged her father tightly while their driver maneuvered the transport, weaving in between laser and missile fire. But that was not enough. They had attracted a full platoon of Catborgs, and when Tuesday looked out of a porthole, she saw them all, bounded towards the transport like tigers seeking their prey.   
  
With savage ferocity, the Catborgs struck. Their armored claws ripped through the transport like wet taffy, and the driver in the cab was immediately torn to pieces. Similarly, everyone else in the cab was killed too. She held her breath as an armored claw of a Catborg stopped at her neck. But nothing happened. When she opened her eyes, there was only her and her father left...  
  
**********************************************  
  
Day 70  
  
Tuesday woke up with a start. That dream she had...it was so real...so frightening...how long had she slept for? Just then, two uniformed guards entered her cell. They grabbed her violently by the wrists, and dragged her out.   
  
"W...where are w...we g..ggoingg?" She gasped out. No reply.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, she was dragged back out to the courtyard. She saw her father there, kneeling down and for a moment, she wanted to run over to him. It was tehn she noticed the big shuttle a few meters away. Armed guards stood around it, and a ramp lowered from the shuttle. Out stepped a figure, whom Tuesday recognised as a member of the Kreloss. The figure was escorted by 6 soldiers, dressed similarly to what her prison escorts wore, but they seemed to have bigger rifles slung across their shoulders.   
  
"What is a Kreloss doing here? Shouldn't it be some FLA guy or something?" she thought.  
  
"My, my, my. Isn't it Castor over here? How do you do, old friend?"  
  
Castor looked up at the Kreloss in disgust. He was wearing a blue robe, flowed all around his body and had an elaborate headgear.  
  
"Why, I believe you must have forgotten me. How could you forget? Perhaps i should remind you again. Zygog Maehaslk, remember? No? That's too bad. " Zygog turned his head over to Tuesday.   
  
"Ahh...your daughter , I presume? Such a pretty young thing. You know what i mean don't you?"  
  
Tuesday cringed.  
  
"Why are you doing this to us? Stop this invasion, and we can make peace. Call off your troops," Castor pleaded.   
  
"Oh no no no. You have something we need, and of course, an invasion would give us a bonus. How profitable, isn't it? And I think I've had enought of your stupid FLA fools. Without my troops, they wouldn't have reached here. They should all die."  
  
Castor looked around. One by one, the olive-green uniformed FLA troops all dropped dead to the ground, killed by an unseen force. Purple-robed Kreloss took their place.  
  
"And now, I claim the planet Luthirovka and the Felidian Galaxy in the name of the Kreloss!"  
  
All the Kreloss cheered.  
  
It was then Castor decided to make his move. Out from his pocket suddenly dropped a few clusters of smoke grenades, dating back to the Early Era. Thick smoke drifted all over the place, and he shouted, "Run my child! Run! Take the planet back from them!"  
  
It was then Tueday realised what her father wanted her to do. Struggling to her feet, she managed to overpower her stunned Kreloss guards and immediately cut away her restraints with their heat knifes. Then, grabbing a photon rifle, she ran off...away from the courtyard...even while weapons fire erupted behind her. 


End file.
